New York City
by x Rajah x
Summary: PreRENT. Mark, Maureen, and Roger are fresh out of Scarsdale High, and Mark's off to Brown to study film... so where do Roger and Maureen go? Into the city to start a new life! RogerMaureen FRIENDSHIP SONGFIC!


Title: New York City  
Genre: Friendship/General  
Rating: T... 'cause it's RENT.  
Summary: PreRENT. Mark, Maureen and Roger are fresh out of high school, and Mark's headed off to Brown to study film. And so what do Roger and Maureen do? Take a train into the city to start a new life[Songfic Roger and Maureen FRIENDSHIP fic!

Notes:

Ok, so I was listening to this song and I literally thought, "WOW, this is really Maureen-ish." And then I went, "But this part's Roger-like." and I've never done much with RogerMaureen friendship before so yay. Be kind though. Since I'm new to this.

The song is "_Buenos Aires_" from Evita but I'm modified some of the lyrics to fit NYC. You'll see!

-----------

"Roger..." She murmured, her face pressed to the glass of the train window in excitement, "We're definitely not in Scarsdale anymore, look!"

Maureen Johnson scooted over and beckoned for him to join her in her awed viewing of the city. The rocker ran a hand through his short, spiky hair and shot a glance toward the window, a lopsided smile decorating his face.

"Thank God, we're finally out of that fucking shithole... and we're going to another slightly more tolerable shithole." He muttered in half-disdain, half-relief, causing her to giggle. _Leave it to Roger to say what I'm thinking, less flowery… blunt and to the point._

For a moment, she couldn't do more than gaze at her surroundings.

"Can you believe Mark is blowing us off for something like college? How can he miss out on the opportunity to start over... in the city? No rules!" Roger said, grabbing his guitar case as passengers began to leave the train and exit the platform.

Maureen nodded distantly, in a daze. "Mo?" Roger asked, shaking her from her reverie. "New York City to Maureen, come in Maureen!"

She laughed then and turned to grab her bags. "I'm home!"

The two friends walked together, leaving the station and entering the bustling foot traffic of the heart of the city before long.

"This is going to be... wonderful." She murmured to herself. "Roger, where's Collins' place?"

"No where near here." Roger laughed dryly. He pulled out a scrap of paper with barely legible writing on it. "Top floor, corner of 11th Street and Avenue B... in the East Village. We've got some walking to do... unless you'd rather take the subway for a bit and then walk?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind walking at all, for now." She turned her head upward, staring at the skyscrapers that seemed to go on forever, already loving the lights and sounds. "It's beautiful."

Roger snorted beside her as they continued down the street. "Gorgeous."

She turned the corner, humming to herself in an attempt to put a damper on her excitement as it coiled within her, in springs that were ready to pop. She simply took it all in, smiling widely. With a flip over her bouncy curls over her shoulders, she swiveled to watch as Roger experienced the Big Apple as well.

She smiled when she caught him with his mouth gaping open, and he quickly snapped it shut.

_"What's new, New York City?"_ She asked, spinning her arms around. _"I'm new,"_ She answered, not concealing her joy, _"I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you... you'll be on me too!"_

She laughed as Roger sent her a look and passerby paused for only a moment to wonder, and then continued on.

_"I get out here, New York City!"_ She belted, waving hello to an elderly woman as she paid for a hat at a vendor before them. _"Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me: just a little touch of star quality!"_ The exclamation rang through the air, and she laughed as the old woman peered at Roger.

"Excuse me, good day to you, young man." She cooed. "What a fine gentleman, would you be so kind as to hold my hat while I find my money to pay for it?"

Roger, with his jaw set, ignored the sugary-sweetness she poured all over her words and took the hat, silently though politely. Maureen couldn't hold back a giggle.

She fished around in her purse for a moment before finding what she needed and withdrawing it. Meanwhile Roger was eyeing the hat in his hands, grimacing in distaste.

"Thank you, dear boy!" She bubbled happily, taking the hat. "Such a kind young man to help a little old lady like me!"

"You're welcome?" Roger offered.

Maureen silently applauded, and he discreetly sent her the bird.

Then, the old lady's lips were on Roger's cheek and she was gone.

Roger, in horror, wiped the bright red smudge from his face with his sleeve.

By now, Maureen was guffawing in delight. Roger just shook his head. "Granny should've just offered to make me cookies or knit me a sweater."

She smiled and motioned for him to continue down the street.

"And that was the ugliest fucking hat I have ever laid eyes on." He added softly.

She shook her head at his antics and they plowed on, crossing a busy intersection. The noises, sights and smells would have been overwhelming had Maureen not experienced them already a million times in her dreams since childhood.

The two opted for a short taxi ride to the East Village. The thrill of the traffic around her, all of the honking and screeching only served to intensify her happiness.

_"Fill me up with your heat, with your noise, with your dirt, overdo me! Let me dance to your beat, make it loud, let it hurt, run it through me!" _

Maureen itched to be out on the streets again and fidgeted in her seat all the while. _"Don't hold back, you are certain to impress..."_ She told the city around her. _"Tell the driver this is where I'm staying."_ She instructed Roger, and he rolled his eyes and obliged.

They were let out on Tenth Street, Maureen's excitement now rolling off her in waves. _"Hello, New York City! Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go..."_ She gazed longingly at a small theatre workshop center as they passed by. _"We'll put on a show!"_

Her daydream was broken as Roger swung his guitar case to the side, and added almost cheerily, _"Take me in at your flood, give me speed, give me lights, set me humming! Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up with your nights, watch me coming...! All I want is a whole lot of excess..."_ And then he pointed to a torn city poster that advertised CBGB's. "Tell the singer this is where I'm playing!"

Maureen felt a smile split her cheeks and she flung her arms into the air, almost dropping her suitcases. _"Stand back, New York City! Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me: just a little touch of star quality!!"_

_"And if ever I go too far... it's because of the things you are. Beautiful town, I love you!"_ She declared. _"And if I need a moment's rest, give your lover the very best... real eiderdown and silence!"  
_She picked up her pace and Roger fought to keep up, as they nearer their destination.  
_"You're a tramp, you're a treat, you will shine to the death, you are shoddy!"_ Maureen motioned to the broken-down old apartments surrounding them_. "But you're flesh, you are meat, you shall have every breath in my body!"_

She spun around once, exclaiming, _"Put me down for a lifetime of success! Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying!"_

_  
"Hudson and East River!"_ She screamed to the skies, _"Chinatown, Greenwich Village, and SoHo...all I want to know!"_

The industrial loft where Collins resided loomed overheard and she clapped, pointing. "That's it, Roger! I know it! That's it isn't it?"

Roger nodded, peering upward for a moment. Then he took a couple of steps, reaching for the payphone.

_"Stand back, New York City!"_ Maureen was yelling in jubilation.

"Hey, Collins! Its Roger... yes, I picked up a phone, I'm not afraid of them, you know. Alright well, we're here, so throw down the key..."

_"Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me: just a little touch of...just a little touch of..."_ Maureen declared as they clambered up the stairs toward the correct floor. Collins was waiting in his doorway, smiling.

"Well come on in, it's home now, bitches!" He gestured for them to enter and they pulled their things inside.

_"Just a little touch of star quality!"_ Maureen burst into the room joyously, hugging Collins.

It didn't take long for them to settle in. Maureen and Roger had said their hellos and were in the process of setting up their respective bedroom areas.

"Hey um... Mo?" Collins' deep voice boomed across the loft and she approached him.

"Yeah?"

"You must've dropped this coming in, here." He held out a small tube of eyeliner.

She looked at the object for a moment, thinking. "Um... that's not mine."

There was a few moments of silence before Roger shuffled over and snatched it from the tall man's hand, eyes not meeting their faces for an instant.

"Thanks, Thomas."

----------

I'll admit, it's not my best, probably because I'm not experienced with writing Maureen at ALL. Consider that before you Flame, and also consider that Flaming is mean-spirited and will only be thrown off fire escapes in trash cans!

That said, reviews are welcome!

One question for you all: did anything seem ironic about the lyrics I made Roger sing?


End file.
